


Knitting

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Happy Steve bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Battle of the best uncles, Everyone has adopted Morgan, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Knitting, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Steve knits his adopted niece, Morgan Stark, an Elephant and gives it to her.Slot 3 of Happy Steve Bingo.





	Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is sporadic-fics!

Steve was knitting an elephant for Morgan, he knew he should have crocheted it but he wanted to challenge himself, besides, Morgan didn’t know she was getting it so he could take all the time in the world and by the time he had perfected it and given it to her then he would be back in the books of being ‘best uncle’ taking his rightful place over Clint who stole the title from him after he had bought Morgan the ‘tastiest burger in the world’.

He had just finished it and he was in the process of pressing into the body of the elephant to make sure it was soft enough for Morgan. He was satisfied with the softness when he had first stuffed it but he felt a wave of anxiety and had to check again to make sure it was perfect for her. After Tony and Natasha had died, he and the other heroes had tried their hardest to be there for Pepper, Peter and Morgan and Steve had especially doted on Morgan whenever he saw her, knowing how hard it was to lose a parent.

Steve was happy with the end result, it was large and squishy and he couldn’t help but hug it to his chest with a sigh of content. Steve enjoyed hugs, he really did, and even though the knitted toy was nothing like hugging a human, it was something and it eased his anxiety away. He stood, the elephant still held to his chest to go find Bucky and Sam.

They were in Bucky’s bedroom, Bucky laid on his back scrolling on his phone while Sam absentmindedly stroked Bucky’s hair while he read a magazine. The pair had become more comfortable with each other and were fond of each others contact, they were only like that in private though and Steve was privileged to see it.

“It’s finished,” Steve’s smile was shy but it conveyed his pride as he showed off the elephant to his two closest friends. “I think something is missing but I’m not sure what it is.”

He sat on the bed, Bucky resting his legs on his lap, and the three studied the squishy toy. It was a podgy elephant, it’s ears slightly lopsided and more on the elongated side rather than round and its eyes were the slightest bit wonky but it looked good and they all knew that Morgan would love it. 

Bucky could see what was missing and stood so he could walk to his crafts table, he didn’t use it much but he appreciated it when Clint bought it for him and Steve, saying that maybe crafting would help the two after officially retiring. Steve used it more as he liked knitting and crocheting (his first completed craft was of his shield, he had thrown it and grinned at Bucky when it didn’t fly back at him like his old shield usually would) but Bucky kept an assortment of sewing thread, needles and ribbons. The ribbons usually came in handy for when he wanted to style his hair and make it look fancy. He ended up grabbing two ribbons, one that was thick and red and the other was thinner and gold, he cut them the same length before sitting back on the bed. The tail of the elephant was facing him so he grabbed it and tied the two ribbons on the tail to make a large, floppy bow.

“Tony’s colours.” The three men gave each other smiles as they looked on at the now perfect elephant.

It was the next day when Steve decided to go see Pepper and Morgan. Morgan was colouring on the table as Pepper read a book, both of them enjoying the sun, it was a scene that Steve had witnessed a lot and he enjoyed it because they looked so peaceful.

Steve leant on the rail of the cabin and coughed to get their attention, Pepper had a tired smile and Morgan squealed before running and jumping into Steve’s arms to greet him. He spun her around before placing her on the ground, her eyes immediately going to the bag that was on the floor. Just like her father, her curiosity knew no bounds and she stole a glance at Steve for permission to look at the bag. When he nodded with a small smile she pounced on the bag, ripping out the tissue paper to reveal the knitted elephant. She let out a gleeful laugh and hugged it, her wide eyes peeking out from above the elephants head.

“I love him!” She began running to the house and paused to look back at him with a grin. “I have to let him meet his new friends.”

With that, she ran into her house and to her bedroom to let her new friend meet her other teddy's. Pepper looked at him with a raised brow, "You made that didn't you?"

"Yeah," he was bashful and blushed.

"For the title?" He nodded, his blush deepening. "It's good Steve, you should be proud of yourself."

He heard the window above him open and Morgan popped her head and looked at him with a grin.

"Thank you, Uncle Steve!"

Steve decided right then and there, that titles be damned, he just loved having Morgan in his life as well as the rest of the heroes he had adopted into his family. He was happy and his scars were healing just like the others and he knew that this right here was that he had fought so hard for. 

“No problem!”

When he got to his car he put his phone on the stand so he could put in the address of his house and he smiled when the wallpaper of his phone showed a group photo of the surviving heroes after the battle of Thanos, it was taken months after and they all held tired smiles but Steve loved it because it was his family and even though the two people who had died in the battle weren’t there physically, he knew that everybody thought about them and they were there in spirit. He couldn’t have asked for a better family.


End file.
